


It's 3am at the Club

by Lg129



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Ending, I don't know how drugs work??, M/M, Nico's at the club trying to forget, Slight Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lg129/pseuds/Lg129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy have broken up and Nico's buddies have convinced him to go out to the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3am at the Club

It was 1am and Nico was finally able to enjoy himself. He was dancing, something he rarely did, at a club. Colorful lights in blues and reds and greens shone onto his sweaty skin, drawing eyes from other males. Not that he cared. He had only come because his best friend Jason had dragged him to this bar/club. At first he had resisted stating bullshit reasons to stay home. He wouldn't admit it but the only thing he had had planned was curling up in his ex-boyfriend's blue sweater and watching Finding Nemo. When the duo got there, they were joined by Jason's girlfriend Piper, and their other friend Leo. Leo had somehow convinced him to do shots with him, which was exactly how he ended up on the dance floor. Contrary to his usual standoffish ways, Nico was grinding back on the guy behind him who had a firm grasp on his hips. This was weird he told himself, dancing like this with some stranger. But drunk Nico didn't care. It was then that Jason pulled Nico away from the stranger, "C'mon Nico we're leaving." Jason had been elected the designated driver earlier and now that all his friends were smashed, it was time for him to take them home.   
"Noooo. I don't wanna." Nico whined, trying to pull away from his friend's grasp. "I'll call a cab later." The effects of the alcohol were starting to wane. Jason gave him a skeptical look and started to argue before they were interrupted. A burly looking man tapped Jason on the shoulder, "Is this your friend?" The man was also holding onto Leo who had accidentally started a fire apparently. Nico assessed the situation and slipped away from the blond, eager to dance once more. 2 am came faster than he would have liked, and soon he was mostly sober, the alcohol having worn off quicker due to his demigod status. He sat at the bar, ordering shots like tomorrow was never going to arrive. The bartender looked at him in shock as he started to down the shots, wondering if he would have to cut him off. But soon enough Nico was riding high again. He made his way back to the dance floor, allowing the beat to fill him, gyrating his hips, head bopping to the music. It was then that a young guy stepped in front of him, "Hello friend. You look like you're having fun. But I bet I can make you feel even better." Nico was about to tell him off, but then the ginger pulled out a small tin, opening it just enough to see the pills on the inside.   
For once after the breakup, Nico just wanted to feel good and he found himself asking, "How much?"   
"For you," the guy leaned forward, whispering the price into his ear. Nico nodded clumsily shoving enough cash for three pills at the guy who promptly pocketed the bills, before tipping the pills into Nico's hand.   
Nico quickly placed all three on his tongue while the ginger looked on in horror. The man shook his head and made his way off the dance floor. Soon Nico was feeling good, so good. He felt like he would go on forever. And for a while he did, dancing with stranger after stranger, girls, guys, anyone. Anyone who was willing to have him. But too soon it was over and he was falling. He was scared, suddenly his muscles ached, his head was pounding. The room spun, and he tried to make it to the door but fell just short, puking in the hall that led out. A security guard took pity on him, asking if he could call anyone to pick him up. He began to search for his house key, knowing he could shadow travel when he realized that it was gone, along with his phone and wallet. Fuck. He cursed under his breath and looked up at the bouncer sadly. The burly man sighed, "Here, borrow my phone." Nico's heart pounded, realizing that the only number he knew by heart was his ex-boyfriend's. Double fuck.   
He licked his lips before he started to dial. Ring. Ring. Riiiiiiiiiing.  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered. Nico wanted to cry at hearing his voice. "Hello? Look I can hear you breathing and it's fucking late. I'm going to hang -"  
"Percy?" Nico finally answered in a small voice, part of him worried that he would hang up.  
"Nico? What's going on?"   
"I don't feel so good and I don't know where I am and I think someone stole my stuff and -"  
"Pass the phone to someone who knows where you are." Percy commanded. Nico could practically picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. Nico handed the phone back to the bouncer.  
"He's at Demount's on- yeah." The bouncer pocketed the phone. "C'mon let's go wait for your friend outside."   
Nico nodded, not looking forward to seeing Percy's look of disappointment. The room was still spinning and he was eager to get away from the pounding music. They sat on the steps together silently until Percy's familiar silver car pulled up. The bouncer who Nico found out was actually named Bob, patted him lightly on the back and went back inside, leaving Nico feeling so small. Percy got out of the car, simply staring at Nico with an unreadable expression.   
Heaving a sigh, Nico stood, walking forward until he was standing on the passenger side. "Get in." Percy commanded as he got In the driver's seat. Nico did as he was told, stomach feeling unstable and at this point Nico wasn't sure if it was the drugs or Percy.   
"What were you doing at that stupid bar?" Percy asked after a few moments of silence.   
Nico shrugged, "Jason and Leo and Piper dragged me."  
"And they ditched you?" Percy accused, anger evident in his voice.   
"More like I ditched them." Nico whispered.   
"And then what happened?"   
Nico paused, unsure of how honest he should be, "I uh danced and maybedidsomee?" he mumbled under his breath.  
"What was that last part?" Percy questioned in a way that told Nico that he had understood at least part of it.  
"Drugs. I did drugs…" Nico was ashamed to admit it to himself, let alone Percy.   
"Drugs? Nico…drugs? Really?"  
Nico remained silent unsure of what to say as they arrived at Percy's apartment complex.   
Nico got out of the car slowly, glad his stomach had calmed down. He wondered if he was okay to shadow travel yet, but his head still felt dizzy.   
Percy didn't say a word as they approached the stairs that led to his apartment. There were so many things he wanted to say to Nico. Percy wanted to yell. He wanted to hold the smaller man close. Percy wanted a lot of thing he supposed.   
"Are you mad at me?" Nico questioned.  
"No…" Percy wasn't mad, disappointed maybe at Nico's judgment but definitely not mad. He could never be mad at him. Never him.   
Nico sighed quietly, "Let me borrow your phone, I'll call Jason to pick me up, or Hazel."  
"Do you really want to explain to more people what you did?" Percy shot back. Nico winced, a knot forming in his stomach.   
Nico looked down, embarrassment forming. He stepped into the apartment behind Percy, half ready to sleep in his stale clothes for a few hours before shadow traveling out. Percy must have noticed the look on his face, "Um we should talk. But maybe that should wait until you're completely sober."  
Nico shook his head, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."  
Percy nodded, "Right well. Let's start with something easy. Why did you do drugs?"  
Nico shrugged, "I'm tired of always feeling down. I just wanted to feel good for a night."   
Percy frowned. "I'm sorry you're down, but drugs aren't exactly the answer, I mean you definitely weren't feeling good when you called me."   
"You're right but why do you even care? You broke up with me remember?" Nico spat out, feeling too much like a scolded child.  
A pained look crossed Percy's face, "I was wrong Nico. So wrong. I've missed you so much…"  
"Why'd you do it then?" Nico whispered quietly. He almost didn't want to know the answer.   
"I got insecure I guess. I felt like you didn't need me. It's stupid but I'm used to playing the hero, and you didn’t need one. I thought…I thought it was only a matter of time before you realized that too." Percy mumbled, looking down at the ground.   
"You're such a dumbass. I don't need you to be a hero. I need you to be you. I fucking love you because you're you. All aspects." Nico stated.  
Percy looked at him in awe, eyes widening as he realized that Nico was trembling, tears pooling in his eyes. Percy was quick to scoop him up into his arms. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."   
"You better be." Nico mumbled as her buried his face in Percy's chest.   
Percy kissed the top of his forehead, "Always my love."


End file.
